


Eternity Fanart

by NovaRain



Series: Inspired by Writers [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Armor, Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Quote: “No!” Loki replied, reaching out and snagging Anthony’s hand again, relieved beyond words when he didn’t recoil. “No, I don’t ever want to be without you.”Fanart inspired by “Eternity” by STARSdidathing on AO3 (http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/14749084?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_112011135).  It is a heart-wrenching piece of fanfic that I highly recommend EVERYONE to read, so much pining!LokixTony for the win!Loki’s armor is a mix between Thor 1 movie armor and Avengers 1 leathers.  Tony’s armor is described as similar, but I left their arm guards a little blank because I wasn’t satisfied with what type of design to symbolize their union as husbands.  I will probably update it once I decide on one.  (I'm not good at designing and--oh, my god--I hate drawing armor/clothes!  But, look!  Tony has a tiny braid in his hair :D  In my mind, he refused to change the goatee but he grew a little longer hair, as seems to be the custom on Asgard).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444688) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Quote: “No!” Loki replied, reaching out and snagging Anthony’s hand again, relieved beyond words when he didn’t recoil. “No, I don’t ever want to be without you.”
> 
> Fanart inspired by “Eternity” by STARSdidathing on AO3 (http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/14749084?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_112011135). It is a heart-wrenching piece of fanfic that I highly recommend EVERYONE to read, so much pining!LokixTony for the win! 
> 
> Loki’s armor is a mix between Thor 1 movie armor and Avengers 1 leathers. Tony’s armor is described as similar, but I left their arm guards a little blank because I wasn’t satisfied with what type of design to symbolize their union as husbands. I will probably update it once I decide on one. (I'm not good at designing and--oh, my god--I hate drawing armor/clothes! But, look! Tony has a tiny braid in his hair :D In my mind, he refused to change the goatee but he grew a little longer hair, as seems to be the custom on Asgard).


	2. Eternity Fanart 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed variation of "Eternity Fanart." The armor pieces on Loki and Tony now have additional designs that match each other. The rune symbol on their shoulder pieces that looks almost like a Chinese character was based on the norse rune for love and lasting relationships (found through basic google search, so who knows how accurate it is).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eternity colored fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588919) by [Ender_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Rock/pseuds/Ender_Rock), [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain)




End file.
